Sanbika
Sanbika (賛美歌) was a band formed by MALICE MIZER roadie yabuki in 1996. Even though they have always been an underground indie band with a small following, they were known for booking big live halls for their live shows and for even going major thanks to the members' connections. History Sanbika were formed by members of 舞 (Mai) and had their first live on February 23rd at Shibuya ON AIR WEST (currently TSUTAYA O-WEST). One month later Sakura and XX (read MISTY) joined on guitar completing the first lineup. Their first oneman live was held at the Saitama Civic Hall on April 19th (the place was originally rented for Mai's oneman). At the end of the concert, all members except Sakura and yabuki expressed their desire to leave after the coupling tour with ZELIACORT on June 1st. Sanbika then came back with new members with a oneman concert at the famous hall Nihon Seinenkan on July 30th. The release of their first mini-album followed in October, but all members except yabuki and Sakura left in the middle of the release memorial tour around December. Nozomi joined the band soon after and Sanbika appeared at an event held at Ebisu GUILTY on December 20th as a three member band. The official comeback gig for the band was held on March 30th 1997 at Shibuya ON AIR WEST. They then announced they would go major at their oneman concert at the TOKYO FM Hall on August 28th. The members had a traffic accident while on tour in April 1998, and Nozomi was forced to perform on a wheelchair in May. Sanbika subsequently paused activities to focus on Nozomi's recovery and the recording of new songs. yabuki met guitarist Rinna and keyboardist Satsuki around June the same year, and invited them to join the band after Sakura left on July 31st. It seems yabuki also spent some time in the United Kingdom the same year. The new Sanbika lineup officiall came back in April 1999 and released a new single and video tape. A special TV show called Silent Night was also broadcasted by TV Saitama in May. In September they released five different single in five different regions of Japan. After the release of one more single in November, Sanbika announced they would disband after a final concert on July 25th 2000 at the Shibuya Civic Hall (Shibuya Koukaidou). All members except yabuki also left in the meantime and the last live was eventually held with only yabuki and support members. Lineup * yabuki - Vocals → 堕天使Tokyo → 舞 → 賛美歌 → yabuki → Ant1nett * 浦本和宏 (Kazuhiro Uramoto) '- Live Support Guitar (2000.7.25) * '''YOICHI '(Ant1nett) '- Live Support Bass (2000.7.25) * '''ORGA '(綺麗) - Live Support Drums (2000.7.25) *'あさと (Asato)' - Live Support Keyboard (2000.7.25) 'Former Members' * 志摩皐月 (Satsuki Shima) - Keyboard (1999.4 - 2000.5), Support Keyboard (1998 - 1999) → 賛美歌 → 綺麗 → * 倫奈 (Rinna) - Guitar (1999.4 - 1999.12), Support Guitar (1998 - 1999) → 賛美歌 → 綺麗 → 新宿ゲバルト → 複製オブスキュア → kehre. * 望 (Nozomi) - Bass (1996.12.20 - 1999.12) → 賛美歌 → S.H.Y *'櫻 (Sakura)' - Guitar (1996.3.16 - 1998.7.31) → 賛美歌 → La'Vistier → ElizAvate → GARRET → * 玲亜 (Reia) - Guitar (1996.7.30 - 1996.12) → 賛美歌 → Melty Arc → CRESCENT MOON → * 霞月 (Kazuki) - Bass (1996.7.30 - 1996.12) → 賛美歌 → Melty Arc → * 静 (Shizuka) ' '- Drums (1996.7.30 - 1996.12) → 賛美歌 → Melty Arc → * XX (MISTY) - Guitar (1996.3.16 - 1996.6.1) → 賛美歌 * 鋭司 (Eiji) - Bass (1996.2.23 - 1996.6.1) → 舞 → 賛美歌 → * AKITO '- Drums (1996.2.23 - 1996.6.1) → 舞 → 賛美歌 → CRY《mu》 → 'Lineup Chronology TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = width:600 height:250 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.86,0.86,0.86) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums id:5color value:tan1 legend:keyboard id:6color value:black legend:releases Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:160 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:23/02/1996 till:25/07/2000 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1997 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/1996 gridcolor:grid2 BarData= bar:yabuki bar:XX bar:Reia bar:Sakura bar:Rinna bar:Eiji bar:Kazuki bar:Nozomi bar:AKITO bar:Shizuka bar:Satsuki PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:yabuki from:23/02/1996 till:25/07/2000 text:yabuki bar:XX color:2color from:16/03/1996 till:01/06/1996 text:XX bar:Reia color:2color from:30/07/1996 till:01/12/1996 text:Reia bar:Sakura color:2color from:16/03/1996 till:31/07/1998 text:Sakura bar:Rinna color:2color from:01/08/1998 till:01/12/1999 text:Rinna bar:Eiji color:3color from:23/02/1996 till:01/06/1996 text:Eiji bar:Kazuki color:3color from:30/07/1996 till:01/12/1996 text:Kazuki bar:Nozomi color:3color from:20/12/1996 till:01/12/1999 text:Nozomi bar:AKITO color:4color from:23/02/1996 till:01/06/1996 text:AKITO bar:Shizuka color:4color from:30/07/1996 till:01/12/1996 text:Shizuka bar:Satsuki color:5color from:01/08/1998 till:01/05/2000 text:Satsuki LineData = at:30/10/1996 color:6color layer:back at:01/08/1997 color:6color layer:back Discography 'Albums' *1996.10.30 聖夜に響く讃美歌の調べ *1997.08.01 甘く危険な香り 'Singles' *1997.08.01 風～異教徒の憂鬱 *1997.11.21 スノーフレークの夜 *1998.04.17 Yes-No *1999.04.28 1945 *1999.09.30 ブリュッセルの幻影 *1999.09.30 コンスタンティノープルの鐘の音 *1999.09.30 Milano *1999.09.30 最後のくちづけ *1999.09.30 接吻 *1999.11.17 Olive *2000.06.30 麗しの瞳 *2000.07.25 失われた楽園 (free distributed) 'Demo tapes' *1998.09.?? カルメンシタ *1998.10.?? いちばん大切な人 *1998.11.?? GYPSY～黒い瞳の少女～ *1999.06.09 DRUG〆STORE 'VHS' *1997.01.15''' 眠れない夜のために *2000.07.25 賛美歌 総集編 *2000.07.25 賛美歌Making映像 (free distributed) '''Omnibus albums *1997.07.21 Black Market 1997 Vol.1 Category:Inactive bands Category:Indies Category:Major